


Don't give up

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Miscellaneous Missing Year [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: For the OQ prompt party #14 OQ/Belle friendship & #60 Missing Year and it’s Roland’s birthday.





	Don't give up

“Well, this little party seems to be a roaring success. You did great,” Belle congratulated, having slipped to Regina’s side unnoticed while she was busy watching Roland’s reaction as he opened his presents, and offered her one of the glasses she was holding. The Queen had retreated to the edge of the room right after he had blown the candles on his cake out, all the people and the overwhelming enthusiasm making her feel a bit claustrophobic while she was trying with all her might not to dwell on past memories and missing people.

 

“You sound surprised,” Regina replied, giving the bookworm a sideway glance. “I do know a thing or two about organizing this kind of things, though I have to admit that it’s the first time I have to account for the appetite of an ogre’s descendant,” she added, nodding towards John.

 

Belle snorted in her drink, watching the bulky man helping himself to his third slice of cake. “I’m not surprised that you could pull it off, just that you would want to. You have never been a people person, even less so since we’ve been back.”

 

Regina stayed quiet for a moment, watching the birthday boy brandish his new toy sword, courtesy of Snow and Charming, and sipped her wine slowly. “This is for Roland, it’s different,” she answered at last.

 

Belle nodded, grinning. “He is a rather special boy, isn’t he? After everything they’ve been through just to bring him into the world, it’s a joy to see him thriving like this.”

 

Regina turned towards her. “What do you mean by that?” She was aware that Belle had some prior connection with Robin, but she had never gotten any details about it, though to be quite honest she had never bother to ask until now.

 

She suppressed a wince when Belle studied her for a moment, she probably had sounded a bit too eager to her observant companion.

 

“Robin broke into the castle, he tried to steal a magic wand. Rumple caught him, and, well, you know how he can be when you touch his things…” Belle trailed off, letting Regina imagine just what her former mentor could have inflicted to the thief.

 

She nodded for Belle to continue. “I could feel that there was more to it, no one would risk coming to the Dark Castle if they weren’t desperate and knew better than to make a deal, so I set him free,” Regina’s eyebrows raised high at this revelation, the girl certainly had spunk. “Rumple wasn’t happy, he was so sure that Robin was just trying to best him, and since he had taken the wand as he escaped, he thought it was proof enough. He was determined to kill him, but when we caught up with him, we saw him using the wand to save his pregnant wife’s life. I don’t know what exactly was wrong with her, but it was plain that she could have never carried to term in her condition.”

 

So, Regina mused, Robin had been ready to go to great lengths, to risk his own life even, to save his child’s mother, and yet in the end he still lost her. What a bitch fate could be.

 

“Ladies, I thought I would bring you some cake before some people,” the very subject of their conversation announced, throwing a pointed look over his shoulder towards his Men. “devour it all,” he concluded, handing them both a plate and a spoon, complete with a wide, dimpled smile. “I would feel rather bad if the host of this lovely surprise didn’t get to enjoy the spoils.”

 

Regina and Belle took their respective plates, the later beaming as she thanked him, the former staying quiet as she gave him a scrutinizing look.

 

“Is something the matter, Milady?” He asked, after having made small talk with Belle during which the Queen had remained silent.

 

Thankfully, she didn’t have to think about an answer for her favourite person in the whole Realm ran to them, his brand new, bright green cape flapping behind him. “Look Majesty, now I’m a real knight, I even have a sword,” Roland declared energetically, waving it around as he twirled to show them his outfit, the very one Regina had created especially for him.

 

“There is just one thing missing,” Regina said, leaning towards him to take his sword. She touched the tip gently to his right shoulder and then to the left, pronouncing the words: “I dub thee Roland of Locksley, Knight and Protector of the Realm.”

 

Roland was looking at her in awe, and then he threw himself at her, in a tight embrace. “Thank you, my Majesty.”

 

She threaded her fingers in his hair, combing them tenderly, her eyes fixed on Roland’s father and his appreciative smile.

 

“Come and eat the cake with me, Majesty,” the boy said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away, back to the table.

 

Belle watched Robin intently as he gazed at the Queen and his son. “You’re not fooling anyone, you know,” she told him, shaking her head fondly. “Neither of you.”

 

He turned back towards her. “I’m just a lowly thief, admiring a woman who has been nothing but kind to my son, nothing more.”

 

She chortled, giving him a look that meant ‘keep telling yourself that’. “You know, I can see the similarities, and the appeal. It might not be such a bad idea,” she commented.

 

“Why don’t you let us be the judges of that?” He told her, his tone polite but firm. “Don’t believe that I don’t appreciate your advices, but in this matter, I would rather that no one interferes.”

 

Belle nodded. “I understand. Believe me I have been on the receiving end of one or two unwanted warnings from people who had no idea what they were talking about. I’m just saying that we’re not so different, you and I, having feelings for extremely complex and tortured souls. It is not easy, but it is very rewarding, when you manage to get through to them.”

 

Robin sighed. “I don’t think she is ready for that. I’m not even sure that I am. There is just something about her… I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

Belle squeezed his arm. “You don’t need to. Just don’t give up, because she will push you again and again until you manage to break down those walls.”

 

He smiled warmly at her. “Thank you, Belle, I’m grateful that you are looking after us.” With one last nod, he went back to the hero of the day, who was seated on Regina’s lap, talking animatedly about what he was going to do with all his presents.

 

Belle looked on the scene, a pang in her chest at the thought of her love, held prisoner both physically and mentally. She hoped that things would evolve better for Regina and Robin.


End file.
